The Sum of All Fears
by LordJonoThe74th
Summary: While working the graveyard shift at the local fast food joint, Ruby and friends have a terrifying encounter with a creature of pure evil.


It was a slow, quiet night at the small McSchnee's restaurant just outside of the Beacon campus. Only a few students who had been partaking in some late evening activities had come by to enjoy the establishment's greasy splendour.

One Ruby Rose was currently scurrying back and forth throughout the back area of the restaurant cleaning product trays as well as collecting various sandwich wrappers and boxes in an attempt to ensure that the shift would go as smooth as possible.

Ruby was eager to work hard, and always performed to the best of her abilities. Ready at a moment's notice to spring into action and show her coworkers just what she could do!

She was quite proud of her hat and little plastic rectangle that displayed her name as well as a small smiley face, her own personal touch.

Ruby was no alone for this night's adventure. Her cohorts accompanying her for the night's shift were a less than enthusiastic Weiss Schnee, handling the taking of orders and customer interactions. While a very polite and stoic Pyrrha Nikos acting as manager.

Ruby was just finishing up the list of chores that she had given herself when an ear-splitting scream, which sounded vaguely like her name, cut through the droning noise created by the restaurants various appliances.

In the blink of an eye and a small, hopefully easy to clean up, scattering of rose petals, the young girl bolted towards the storefront area. Upon arrival Ruby was greeted by the sight of a rather terrified Weiss perched upon the service counter staring pointedly towards the drive through window, with Pyrrha, sporting a rather large grin, standing quietly nearby.

"O-over there. It's over there." The silver haired girl managed to stammer out thrusting a shaking finger towards the window area.

Slowly making her way over to the window, Ruby peered through the glass. Seeing nothing she turned back to her still cowering partner, raising an eyebrow. "What is?"

"A spider." Pyrrha answered with a smile and a barley contained giggle.

"Where?" Ruby asked, still scanning the area around her.

"It's above the cash!" Weiss screamed. "How can you not see that behemoth?! It's right in front of your face!"

Ruby stared forward squinting, focusing as hard as she could on the area in front of her. That's when she saw it. Dangling form a strand of silk a few inches in front of her face. There it was, in all its eight-legged freaky-ness. The "Behemoth". No bigger than a sesame seed.

Turning to face her friends again, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Really?"

Weiss whimpered, nodding vigorously, while Pyrrha simply shrugged.

Ruby turned back towards the pint-sized intruder, when Weiss' voice boomed out once again, "Well?" she shouted. "Kill it!"

With a sigh, Ruby lifted her hands in the air clapping them together, crushing the villainous arachnid between.

After putting an end to Weiss's misery, Ruby strolled over to the nearby sink and washed away the smudge that represented all that was left of her eight-legged adversary.

As the strange event came to a close, Weiss finally climbed down from the service counter as the other two girls dispersed. Pyrrha strolled back to the office whilst Ruby headed out into the back room, wondering if the night could possibly have been any more ridiculous.

**AN:**** I'm not a writer.**

**Come at me bro.**

****The first fan fic I have ever written.** In fact it's the first thing that I have written in my life that is not based around my own original characters and original stories.  
><strong>

**This was loosely based on a true story, in which one night my coworkers freaked out over the sudden appearance of a spider and demanded that I kill it. I decided to write it into a fic so that I could add my own little shred of nonsense to this corner of the internet. **

**I don't know why, but the thought of Weiss cowering in the presence of a tiny creepy crawly amuses me to no end. Also, to me Pyrrha seems like someone who would fit really well into an authoritative role.  
><strong>

**I don't think that I will mark this as complete just yet, as there are a few other instances like this that I may write as other chapters at some point. **

**-Jono-**


End file.
